An Eternal Sin
by WizardsOfHogwarts
Summary: Eric looked at his own hands. They were the hands of a worker and a lover, never a killer, but he vowed to sin for Alan. Eric/Alan one-shot, Romance/Smut


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Dedicated to Alan Slingby, I love you, we have The Most Beautiful LOVE in the World

Eric/Alan one-shot

The quaint beginning of The Most Beautiful Relationship in the World. Goes through Eric's POV

* * *

><p>"Your style is lacking," Eric huffed, flicking away the cigarette he had in his mouth as he approach Alan. It was Eric's turn to tutor the advance class and he was monitoring Alan, who was the third person he was going to instruct next. "You got skill but the way you do it, well, it's like you're holding back." The machine that shot discuses at the young reaper, who was wearing the usual uniform for scythe training, was stalled until Eric reloaded it with a new batch of discuses, he motioned for Alan to come and the brunette done so, jogging quickly to him.<p>

The training scythe was at hand, it was held tight in his grip though Alan looked as though he didn't want to touch the object at all. "Give it here." His extended hand reach to Alan, the quiet student easily handed it to him.

"When you hold back during the exam, you're screwed," he warned him as he walked out into the center of the gym, the other students that were sitting in the stands suddenly perked up at the sight of Eric readying himself for a demonstration. They all sat up to see him coolly spin the small death scythe between his fingers as though it were a pen. He was more than happy to actually get some sort of action. Thankfully, teaching also gave him a bit of a bonus for his next paycheck. "Alright, hit the switch."

Alan nodded and flicked a switch that shot the discuses strait at Eric, the blond took a breather before whirling around to easily stab the death scythe through the center of the discuses without a moment's hesitation. It was complete brutality when he swiftly finished the round that the machine shot at him, it left the others in awe and he made his way back to Alan.

"Just like that," he said, giving the training scythe back to Alan. "See, I didn't even have to breathe for that." Eric gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as encouragement and the brunette nodded once more. "Aw, c'mon, I hate the nods people give out. At least say something..."

"Alright, what's the point of this exercise? It's not like humans are going to fly at us when we have to reap their souls," Alan smartly said with a pleasant smile, some of the students snickered as Eric rubbed the back of his head,"besides, I believe this machine is from the humans themselves, like a target launcher or something for snipers."

Eric chuckled and tucked back a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Trust me, Alan, this exercise is pretty legitimate. I'll give you kids a hint," he raised his voice to address the students,"it's the Cinematic Records you wanna be careful with during the exam. First time you meet them, they're not gonna go to you peacefully. This thing can launch things at the approximate speed Cinematic Records can go if they decide to attack. Now get out there and start smashing this stuff."

Alan sighed and jogged out and away from the machine. Immediately, the discuses came flying at him and the training resumed.

-...-

Eric sat at his desk idly, his pen literally stabbing into the paper of his report until a knock rattled his door, surprising him and causing him to rip the paper entirely. The tear of the fibers woke him up from his afternoon daze and he quickly crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the bin. He cared less to fix anything else as the door opened to show a random reaper enter without a spark of emotion. Eric slightly scowled, he hated the workers here. A majority of them were emotionless freaks that were all workaholics that seemed to be like little clones of William.

He swore to never give in to the monotonous life but with that being aside, he solemnly hung out with anyone. Grell, well, he was a rather colorful person but was prone to flirting with anything that looked like would give a good, hard fuck the redhead wanted. Eric pushed out perverse thoughts as the worker at the door spoke,"Mr. Slingby, Mr. Spears requests that you come to his office." Eric have a quick nod and the door was opened wider, he got up from his chair and left his office.

The walk to William's office was the next floor up, Eric took the elevator to get there. The white walls and floors were almost too plain, the same exact format was used for the other offices though he inwardly joked that the entire district was designed to be some sort of madhouse that kept workers in its own twilight zone, one in which overtime trapped them for all eternity. Eric huffed as he knocked on the door, William called out,"Come in," and Eric entered.

William's office was larger than most Officers, seeing how he was at a higher position, though it looked more empty due to having little to no decorations. There was a plant sitting in a lonely corner but it was practically the only break from the whiteness. Eric noticed the other occupant in the room, it was Alan. He donned his own customary glasses and had his tie replaced with a bolo tie, signifying he graduated the Academy as an Honors Student.

"Eric Slingby, this is Alan Humphries, he will be part of my personal, therefore, I want you to teach him what you know," William explained from his seat. Eric kept his eyes at Alan, then smiled to him as the brunette extended his hand. The two men shook hands as an acceptance of their meeting as William went on,"Also, since I have overtime for the next three days, I need you to fill out the applications for his death scythe."

"Sure thing," Eric casually nodded off,"well, looks like you didn't hold back...good thing you came back alive, Alan."

"You were right about the Cinematic Records, Mr. Slingby, I'm thankful for that," he thanked him politely,"I'll do my best as an Officer-"

"Wait, he's already an Officer? !" The blond exclaimed, eyes wide.

"He graduated with the highest marks and has already reaped a few other souls on his own when I came to test him myself. I only want the most efficient workers-" The door burst open and a flurry of red came in. Grell, the freak of a reaper, had bounded it, passing quickly between Eric and Alan and sat upon William's desk, causing a few papers to fly scatter all over, disrupting the peaceful meeting between the other two. "Sutcliff! I swear, I'll give you enough overtime to last a century!"

Grell offhandedly waved his threat away at the sight of Alan. "Ooooooh, is this the new recruit we have? He's absolutely adorable~!" He hopped off the desk but Wililam had grabbed a chunk of his hair, causing him to yelp out.

"Sutcliff, if you so much ever as to touch a single strand of Humphries hair, I will reduce your pay by fifty percent!" William threatened once more, Grell was held back as Alan took a step back to avoid Grell's flailing arms and legs. "Ugh, Slingby, Humphries, you're allowed to leave. I'll take care of this."

"Got it," Eric said, but then he realized Alan moved to a box that was pushed off to the side of the room. Eric wondered why he never noticed it as Alan explained over Grell's wails,"Unm...it's my things, I was assigned to an office to work at." Eric watched the smaller man easily heft the box into his arms and hobble over to the door, waiting for Eric to open it. The blond did so. "Mr. Spears said room 843."

Eric raised an eyebrow and lead him around the building. "Well, what d'ya know, it's across from my office," he chuckled as Alan placed down the box. He fumbled around for the key and unlocked the door. Eric had always wondered what was inside that locked office, no one had used it and it was always lonely of an occupant ever since Eric had been promoted. Once opened, the room was shown to be quite bare; a dusty desk and chair was situated in the middle, a bookcase was up against the wall, and adjacent to the bookcase was a window that was covered up by black curtains.

It was very dark, even the white walls were covered in dust, giving it a gray appearance.

"Sure could use a bit of cleaning," Alan breathed out, he brought the box over to the desk as Eric asked,"What's in the box?"

"Not much, just my clothes, a couple books and, uh..." He scratched the back of his head as he lowered it, slightly embarrassed."...the Academy kicks out graduates from boarding so I got no where to go."

Eric shook his head. "Aw, c'mon, you can stick with me until you get your own flat." Alan's head instantly shot up in surprise. "Don't worry, I housed a couple people whenever they got nowhere to crash after the Academy. Is that all you got in your box? Just your clothes?" He nodded. "Just leave it here, we got a couple things to take care of if you're gonna be Spears' lapdog."

-...-

A week had passed since Eric allowed Alan to room with him. He was a very quiet roommate, always keeping to himself by burying himself in books for entertainment and reports for work. There was an extra room, one that Eric allowed tenants to stay over; it was easier to pay half the price of the apartment than whole whenever Eric had a roommate. Since Alan wasn't much of a bother, Eric didn't mind him. Just like Alan, he never exactly interacted with anybody, Eric rather kept to himself unless something interested him.

It was a Saturday, the two men had the day off and were both content in staying at home. Eric had just woken up from a good long rest to see Alan sitting in the loft with a book at hand. The image was something he had grown accustomed to but he couldn't help but think if Alan had anybody to talk to or socialize with. Eric breezed passed him to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took the milk carton and was about to drink from it with his lips until Alan spoke out,"You know I drink milk from that too."

"Huh?" Eric was half way near drinking, then he placed the carton down on the counter. "Eh-heh...sorry."

"Nah, it's alright, I do the same," he laughed dryly.

He has a sense of humor.

Eric grabbed a cup from the upper cupboard and poured himself some milk. He went over to sit next to Alan as he sipped at the cool beverage, he glanced over at the book. "So you're reading The Suicide Club?"

"Yeah, keeps me occupied," he replied distantly,"really good." Eric drank some more.

"I used to read a lot...hadn't got to lately since I got promoted. You'll start putting the books down when Spears starts overtime with you." He got up and went back to the kitchen when he was done. He ran the sink and began to clean last night's dishes. "...so...you got any friends? Family?...you've been here for a week, means you're gonna be here for a year. No complaints really..."

Eric had another reason not to complain. Alan was quite the organizer, he kept the apartment clean and even did the laundry. His paycheck wouldn't come for another three weeks so it was the least he could do until then. Alan turned another page.

"I don't exactly have any friends...and my family sort of left me at the Academy, they hadn't written or spoken to me. It's not much of a bother for me, it's alright. I don't mind it..." He let out a soft sigh then coughed slightly. "What about you? Do you have anybody?" Eric's brows furrowed at the question. "You look like the type to socialize, really."

"...nope, you got that wrong. There's not that many friends from work, they're all too dull. No one even says good morning..."

-...-

"Good morning Eric..."

"...g'morning Alan," Eric replied as they split off to their respective workrooms,"y'know, you don't have to say g'morning to me. It's been a month and we live together and we go to work together." They stopped at the doors.

Alan smiled to him pleasantly with a black folder in tow, Eric had the same one. "I think it's polite to just do it." William walked by, stoic as ever with his death scythe adjusting his glasses to perfection. "Ah, good morning Mr. Spears." William gave him an odd look, then nodded curtly before pausing to address Alan.

"...good morning, Humphries, you and Slingby have an assignment together today. There is gong to be a rather hefty soul collection for Slingby so I thought that he would be better to have an assistant. It'll take place two kilometers north of London within five hours, a train accident involving a collision between two trains. Tickets are waiting for you at General Affairs once you sign out for you death scythes. Good day to you both and Slingby, take care of Humphries." Without another word, William continued on.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Hn...Spears never explained missions to anyone personally."

Alan's smile broadened even more. "I told you. Politeness will get you places."

-...-

Alan was an interesting individual. He managed to break the black and white tones of the whole working department, while Grell was a color manifesting in his appearance, by being polite towards everyone. Eventually, the entire floor was more than a working office, reapers had began to socialize just a little bit more. Smiles were exchanged and greetings were passed on. Eric looked down at the cup of coffee on a mug.

The two were boarded in the restaurant car, most of its passengers were enjoying their lunches so it was bet to station themselves in an area where most of the souls are gathered in one place. Eric was amazed by Alan's logic, he supposed that Alan did deserve the position as an Officer for a good reason. The said brunette was sitting across from him, buried in a book and a scone.

"You're a strange person sometimes," Eric started. They hadn't talked since they boarded.

"And I think you are as well."

Eric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "You don't mind, do you?"

Alan looked up from his book to see that every man or so in the lounge had finished their meal and were currently enjoying themselves on cigars and pipes. He didn't seem to mind them at first but he looked sort of uncomfortable. "Nope. Everyone else is doing it." Eric huffed and lit the cigarette. "Those things cause cancer to humans."

"And I'm not human so it doesn't matter," Eric laughed,"it's not like I can die. Besides, I bet you that no one in this car knows what cancer is."

Alan nodded and returned to his book and scone. "Yeah...but had you ever had the consideration that us immortals have the ability to die? Anything that has a heart...they die. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well..."

Eric frowned as the English delicacy was finished with. "What the fuck are you reading?" He asked rather harshly but it was enough to make Alan look directly at him. "It it's that human spirituality crap, I swear..." Eric was never one to outwardly criticize Alan's taste in literature but the young reaper had a tendency to read philosophy, something Eric was never fond of. "...that stuff'll get you ruined, it's worse than the cigarettes I smoke. Trust me, we're Death...we can't die no matter what."

"Then why did my death scythe come with a warning label?"

His eyes went wide. "Oh?" He never exactly cared for Terms and Conditions to anything. Anyone in the Dispatch Association, whether they were as persnickety as William or as lazy as Grell, would have avoided reading the Terms and Conditions for their death scythes. Eric began to laugh in disbelief. "You actually read that thing? It's a hundred pages front and back!"

Alan gave him a cocky smirk. "I just read fast."

"Then how the hell have you been reading the same book the passed week?"

"I'm just a deep thinker."

"Oh my God, no wonder you don't have friends, you're too polite and you think too much."

Alan held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you started it. Besides, how do you know what I read?"

"I just..." Eric was lost at words but what he didn't want to say suddenly came spilling out from his mouth. "...I just pay attention to you is all. I'm sorry, but you being the only living thing in my apartment, it's hard to not notice you. The only difference I see every time I look at you is the book in your hand!"

Alan's eyes went wide but then the train jolted violently, sending everyone forward. Alan was no exception when he flew face first into the table. The book at hand fell out from his fingers as Eric summoned his saw from under the table. Alan scrambled to get himself up as passengers were scattered about. Eric bit the cigarette between his teeth as he helped Alan to stand. The car shuddered as it jolted once more before steadily going up. Alan looked frightened though he was quick to recover, his death scythe was with him as he readied himself for the collection.

"Finally, some action, c'mon!" Eric snarled before running to the front where the first of their humans would perish. Alan bent down to fetch his book before attending the humans around him. He fallowed Eric closely into the next car.

-...-

The collection was a success. No complications or souls were missed and the two reapers were done by three in the afternoon. They departed the train wreck, only to find themselves at a field of flowers. Well, Eric never noticed that they were in a field until Alan began to show some sort of recognition for the flowers and even began a short lecture about them despite having to deal with a bloody accident. He finished with a solemn sigh,"I actually like these ericas..."

Eric, who barely showed interest at the simple plant, perked up at the statement. "...are they that special?"

"Yeah, they mean loneliness," he replied,"they're often used at funerals to surround the caskets." Eric stalled in his steps as Alan walked ahead of him.

_Has he been trying to tell me something?_

-...-

"Slingby, that's personal information," William said. It was a few days after the train accident. Eric stood in front of William's desk once more, he decided to personally hand in the reports as an excuse to discuss Alan with William. "You should be aware we have a privacy policy."

Eric bit his lip as William took the folder that held both his and Alan's reports. "I think there's something wrong with him. I mean, the things he's been reading, the way he acts, and the flowers..."

William looked up at him. "You're suspecting Alan of being depressed...through flowers?"

"...unm, not exactly like that but in a way, yes." William took the reports and stared at them quietly for a while, Eric apprehensively waited, the tension in the air was suffocating him. Eric just had to know what made Alan acted the way he did. Another moment dragged on. "You're still here?" William asked.

"I hadn't left now have I?"

"...Alan Humphries...I picked him for a reason and yet he was forced upon me for another. The higher-ups suggested for me to take him in, for one, he was highly advanced for his age and would be a valuable asset to the workforce. So I agreed until I read over his health record. There was a reason why other Managers refused to accept him, he is inflicted with the Thorns of Death, he's had them ever since the exam." William sighed. "No manager wanted to handle him so they gave him to me. He's only useful for a little while but at least I can have less overtime."

-...-

A few days passed. A Sunday. A time for resting. And Eric was doing it rather well on his couch. He expected to see Alan sitting in his usual spot but the young man failed to be there. Eric placed two feet on the coffee table and lounged back, eyes closed. He heard Alan's door open and he heard the sound of Alan shuffling about to get out of his room. Eric looked at him and saw he was dressed for going out, he was casually dressed, jeans and sweater.

"...where're you going?" Eric asked.

"Going to the bookstore."

"Alright."

And the younger reaper left without another word. Eric got up and huffed, he went to his room, grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and slipped them over his boxers. He then took a corduroy shirt to button over and left to go after Alan, who was at the stairs. "Lemme come with. I'll get us some coffee..."

Alan perked up. "Oh, unm, sure."

The trip carried on quite quaintly. They traveled out of the apartment area and into the industrial area of the town. A bookstore above a coffee shop was built between a bar and a death scythe repair shop. There was a group of Academy students waiting outside the cafe, they were waiting for it to open though by the time the duo arrived, the owner switched around the sign and opened his door. They all entered and waited once more in a yawn-filled line .

"Hadn't been here since...a decade or two," Eric uttered,"not much changed."

Chairs were stacked on top of tales though groups of students were pulling them down so that customers would be able to sit. Eventually, Alan and Eric got their coffee and migrated upstairs to the bookstore. It was empty save for the two and the shopkeeper. Alan had his cup of coffee sit by the windowsill as Eric leaned back against the wall to watch him. Gingerly sipping his coffee, Eric couldn't help but think how Alan could have been inflicted with the Thorns of Death.

Alan was generally a healthy reaper. He didn't seem to have any issue with himself and he barely showed signs that hinted towards the fatal disease. He watched Alan go towards the Human Philosophy/Religion section, he started searching the rows of books at the bottom then worked his way to the top. When he found the book he wanted, which was on the third highest shelf, he reached up but failed to even touch the shelf itself. Eric sipped quietly but then he saw Alan's sleeve roll down, he had a clear sight of the man's wrist and saw dark lines that seemed to have been tattooed to his skin.

At first it looked like a tattoo thought the skin looked too pale around it. Eric placed his coffee next to Alan's and went over to him.

"Hey, Al, don't strain yourself," Eric advised, he was right by Alan,"which one?"

Alan pointed up at it,"The Allegory of the Cave."

Eric nodded and simply reached for it, pulled it out of its place, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Alan said, smiling up at him. Eric gave a warm, bashful expression though his eyes were staring at Alan's hand. The sleeve was back to covering his wrist once more. "Eric? What's up?"

"...can I see your wrist?" Eric asked in a quiet murmur. Alan shifted around uncomfortably.

"No."

"I'm not gonna judge you or anything."

Alan reluctantly lifted his right hand at him and allowed Eric to roll down his sleeve. With greater detail, the lines looked more lie thorns. They were black and looked like they were making a clear trip up Alan's forearm. "I held back," Alan explained,"remember the first time we met?" Eric rolled the sleeve further up his arm to see the rest of his pale skin. "The soul I was supposed to collect, I felt bad for her, she just couldn't die and...I mean, she was crazy but I pitied her. I just wanted her to share her pain with me so she wouldn't have to bear through it in Hell and..."

Eric had a thumb on the mark.

"You let her Cinematic Record into you, didn't you-"

"I only thought it would happen once but those souls that the high-ups assigned me to collect, I just felt bad for them!"

Eric frowned and suddenly pulled the younger reaper close to him to hold. Alan let out a surprised yelp as Eric crooked his neck and bent slightly to murmur in Alan's ear,"How long have you been doing this?"

"When I learned I got the Thorns of Death...I stopped when Mr. Spears took me in. I did so much damage to myself...I know I'm going to die later, not now. A few decades and then I'm gone for good." Eric pulled back slightly though he still had him in a tight embrace. "Now who will pity me when I'm gone?" He was amazed at the fact that Alan was able to fit nicely into his larger form, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be in place together. Alan was using his normal calm done, though Eric learned that there was a hint of sadness in it.

"I'll pity you," Eric said when he heard Alan drop the book and then felt his smaller arms snake around and upwards on his back. Alan snuggled his face into Eric's chest and grasped him. "You have to be crazier than Grell to do this to yourself...Al, I'm surprised you kept this from me for a while."

Alan shifted his head to look up at him, eyes were glassy though no tears came to those brilliant orbs. "You're not afraid?"

"Why would I be? You're the only color I've had in that stupid office building. In fact, I'm staring to see color now because of you," Eric shyly confessed. It was true. The passed decades, all that Eric had seen was that maddening white and the occasional black on the paintings and suits that workers wore. But eventually, colors blurred together until he saw the entire world in a gray scale.

Alan hadn't manage to only break the social barriers that nearly everyone had but he also broke the monotonous colors that had plagued Eric's eyes. Alan was a simple splash though Eric had been so moved by him. "Eric?" He murmured. Eric couldn't help himself. The brunette had began to grow upon him. He just had to tell him how much he felt for him and yet he was trying to keep the simple relationship that the two had developed. "Eric-"

"Just stop talking," was all Eric could splutter out, he brought a hand to Alan's chin and tipped his head upwards to capture his lips in his own. He heard Alan stop breathing, he felt him grow rigid under his touch, and he pretty damn well knew that he was going to regret this. But much to his surprise, he felt Alan open his mouth slightly and snake his tongue to meet his own. Eric brought him closer and ran his tongue smoothly over Alan's, causing him to moan indiscreetly. That was when Eric remembered that they were just a few feet away from the cashier's desk with the clerk watching them with wide eyes.

Eric slowly pulled his lips from Alan's and gave the woman an apologetic look, though she seemed to be dazing into her own fantasy world and seemed to care less of whether the kiss was out of line or not. She even giggled and winked at Eric as Alan quickly unwrapped himself from Eric's hold and reached down for the book on the floor. When Alan got up, Eric saw the furious blush across his face, Eric was a bit red himself after they finished purchasing Alan's book.

-...-

They returned to the apartment without another word passed between the two, though they returned hand in hand, content of their acquaintances becoming more than just friends. They just went inside and were quiet with one another. The air was tense between them, Eric still clenched Alan's hand and the two stood there, facing each other in the small hallway of their apartment. The coffee was done and was thrown away ages ago, though the only thing at hand was his book.

Immediately, when the door slammed closed, Alan dropped the new book, it landed with a clunk on the wood as he sprung up to wrap his arms around Eric's broad shoulders. Then, with a little heft, Eric managed to catch him, his own hands cupping the back of Alan's thighs and helping him bring his legs around Eric's muscular waist. They lips were connected briefly until Eric roughly pushed Alan against the wall. It wasn't harsh though it made Alan loose his breath for a minute. Alan looked dazed for a few seconds though Eric kissed him once more, tongue forcing itself into Alan's gasping mouth and eliciting a soft groan from him.

"Mmmmmn..."

The sound that Alan made caused a ripple of warmth to course to Eric's body, he smirked as his teeth grated slightly against the other's teeth. Saliva exchanged between them, when Eric pulled away a trail of it that connected their lips by a fine line extended. Alan's eyes were still wide, though he managed to breath out,"Wow."

"It can be more than that," Eric purred when he leaned in once more to lick the shell of Alan's ear. The brunette shivered under his touch but then he shuddered when that placid muscle danced towards his neck. With their pelvises rubbing against each other, Eric felt Alan's need through his jeans. He pressed against him even harder and he swore Alan was becoming more noticeable, heat began to radiate from the brunette and, when Eric nipped at his vein, his heart beat was growing rapid from excitement. Alan's legs wrapped tighter around Eric's waist and reeled him closer to cause a friction that left Alan scatterbrained.

Eric chuckled under his breath and bit at the skin, sucking at it, he left a distinct mark that would definitely be seen at work the next day. The brunette grunted at the slight pinch of pain Eric cause from the love bite but Eric apologetically ran his tongue over it, then he trailed his tongue back to Alan's mouth to kiss him roughly.

Alan was clinging to Eric for dear life, letting him do whatever he can to make him moan as he grasped tightly to his broad shoulders. Eric pulled away from his mouth to huskily say,"You can let go of my shoulders...I won't let you fall. Ever." Alan nodded, eyes half-lidded closed as he hesitated to release his hold on Eric's shirt. "You'll be fine."He accentuated his reassurance by putting his hands at Alan's waist to hold him in place. "Hnm?"

He noticed him unbuttoning his shirt, within a few seconds, Alan was reaching under his undershirt to rove his fingers over Eric's well-defined chest. The blond hissed when he felt Alan pinch his nipple, just teasingly, before having his other hand slightly tickle his abdomen with those ginger touches. Eric began to feel a bit strained in his own pants though he tried to ignore that feeling. "Ah..."

Alan giggled when Eric struggled to hold his breath while simultaneously try to release it. He pinched him again before leaving his chest to bring his hand up to caress Eric's jawline. Eric stared down at him, that sincere and yet lewd look danced through his eyes and mind. Eric leaned his head a little more into the simple gesture. At first he and Alan were sent into a frenzy but now it was calm, just briefly, it was as if Alan was admiring Eric's features.

"What is it?" Eric murmured, he turned his head to kiss Alan's palm. The brunette had an aroused blush that was slowly fading but his labored pants told a different story. "You see something?"

"You love me," was his reply. Eric smiled and kissed that soft palm again, whispering,"You think that?"

Alan's hand traced upwards towards Eric's temple, passed his cornrows, and back to lace his fingers in his hair. "I know that." Then he pulled Eric forcefully to kiss him with such ferocity that it made Eric groan out this time. Alan began to grind his hips shakily against Eric, Eric suddenly grasped the brunette hips to keep him still. He skillfully took one hand from Alan's hip to bring to their fronts, he undid the belt on Alan's jeans, then undid everything else so that he could fish in to take a hold to the brunette's arousal. "Ahn!"

Alan instantly became rigid as Eric pressed him even closer against the wall to keep him from falling. Eric nipped playfully at Alan's tongue. The strain in his own boxers and pants were starting to be rather uncomfortable but when Alan frantically bucked his hips closer to Eric's hand, it caused friction that rubbed against Eric's own length that was growing rather rapidly. Eric released another held back grunt as he wrapped his hand completely around Alan, squeezing slightly at the middle, then he slid down towards the base before going back up to fondle with the tip. Alan cried out in their heated kiss, the hand in his hair tugged at his hair harder.

The more he made those lusty noises, the more Eric began to want him. His need was threatening to ravage Alan the best that he could to his abilities, it was beckoning Eric to take him against the wall, and Eric was going to. Eric began to pump Alan's length, the brunette whined in his throat, the vibrations exchanged between their mouths blurred Eric's vision slightly. Their tongues battled fiercely against one another as Alan eventually found a rhythm to rock against Eric erratic hand. But then Eric withdrew his hand and lips and brought his hand towards a nearby bureau where their keys and other trinkets rested in its drawers.

"Eric," Alan whined quietly, Eric fumbled to open the top drawer while easily keeping Alan balanced against the wall. He reached around blindly until he pulled out a bottle lotion that came from a birthday party a few years back. He popped the cap open and brought the bottom of the little plastic bottle between his teeth. His other hand swiftly ran Alan's pants up his thighs, causing his boxers to hike up his legs. Alan was forced to unwrap his legs around Eric's waist so that when he stood, his jeans instantly fell to pool around his ankles. Alan stepped out of them as he was hoisted up once more, this time higher, to coil his legs around Eric's torso.

As that was happening, Eric bit at the bottle, causing the plastic to bend a squeeze enough lotion to coat his free hand. It lacked a scent but was rather slick than most lotions Eric ever felt. When he though he had enough, he dropped the bottle from his mouth. It clunked to the floor near Alan's book. With Alan being a bit more higher, Eric had no problem reach under Alan, his lotion coated finger prodded Alan's tight hole, Alan's eyes went wide at that protrusion.

Eric heard Alan whimper when he carefully pushed that digit inside his tight walls. There was barely any resistance though Alan was quick to entangle both hands in Eric's hair. Eric tried to go his slowest though Alan's muscles clenching around his finger made him even more hotter, he wondered how it would feel to have his cock buried inside Alan. Thoughts traveled to how the soon to be friction would feel, Eric felt even more strained in his pants as he looked up at Alan.

The brunette had an exasperated look, his eyes were shut tight with a tear or so forming at the corner, his jaw was taut both anticipation and pain, and his chest was heaving. It was contorted slightly, his expression, Eric had a hard time telling whether he enjoyed it or was uncomfortable, but the whines faded away and turned to a forced sigh; Eric felt Alan push down against his hand, it was an indication that he had managed to grow accustomed to that foreign feeling.

Both of Alan's hands were clawing into Eric's shoulders, his arms flexed under those thin sleeves, they bent slightly to allow Alan to go lower and cause Eric's finger to go deeper inside. The brunette cracked an eye open to glance at Eric, then he nodded, he was simply lost at words. Eric smiled and let his middle finger fallow his index finger, he began to stretch the relaxed hole. He scissored his fingers slowly, flickering them from time to time and tapping certain parts that made Alan moan softly, then he hit a certain spot that suddenly made quiet mewls to desperate wails that begged Eric to just take him.

Eric took his time brushing over that spot to send Alan into another frenzy, his hip grated against that firm hand, Eric inserted a third digit and had Alan shuddering in delight. It was amazing how fast Alan had grown accustomed to his touches. Alan had a knack for staying relaxed, it was emphasized in this precious moment in the small hallway. Eric stretched all three fingers a bit more before pulling them out, much to Alan's disappointment.

"...guh...Eh...Eric...g-get in me," Alan managed to breathe out. Eric managed to undo the button and fly of his pants and reached in to pull out his aching member, he rubbed whatever lotion he had left on his hand to moisten his swollen cock. Then, slowly while holding his breath, he eased himself into Alan's blazing warmth, Alan lowered himself to help the process, his legs were around Eric's waist now but the blond couldn't wait any longer; the brunette grunted in discomfort but then cried out when Eric suddenly thrust into him completely, burying himself and then stopping to give Alan time to adjust.

Eric could have penetrated him gentler but with the amount of time his need was suffocating in his pants, he had to get in Alan as soon as he possibly could. The tears Alan had forming at his eyes suddenly spilled out, Eric's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach from the overwhelming guilt that washed over him. Delicately, he brought his hand to Alan's face to comfort him, he stroked his cheekbone and lovingly wiped those tears away. Alan was hissing and gasping, even clenching his teeth, but then Eric gently pulled his head down to kiss him, reassuring him that that pain would bade good-bye to Alan.

Moments passed, the brunette stiffly shifted his hips and moaned shyly. Eric pushed deeper in response and groaned himself as Alan lazily kissed back, tongues slid against each other slowly despite having been worked up moments earlier earlier. When he felt he couldn't go any deeper, Eric slowly slid out, drawing an exquisite moan from Alan. He brushed every single part of him, rubbing Alan's walls and relishing the unbelievable friction he slowly developed.

"Hn...hah...han...hnm...un...Eric..."

And those sweet sounds Alan made nearly made Eric want to come right then and there. Pleasure coursed through both their bodies as Eric pushed in faster with Alan arching his back and pulling away from Eric's mouth to cry out. He turned his head to the side but Eric forced him to face him. "No," Eric murmured,"look strait at me..." Alan's eyes were shut closed but at least he wasn't facing the other direction, his glasses were askew and barely holding to his face by his nose. With Alan's hips wildly trying to create a rhythm for the two, Eric complied and, grasping Alan's hips and digging his fingers to his skin, pulled out and went back in more forcefully.

Alan cried out once more and met that one particular shallow thrust, it made both men see stars. They briefly paused in movement, Alan opened his eyes a tiny bit to find Eric and, all Eric could do before Alan said anything was to meet his lips with his own and kiss him his hardest. With the angle they two found to cause to most pleasure for both, Eric began to thrust harder, hitting that specific spot within Alan over and over, prompting the brunette to leak out wanton, sex-drunk moans that drove Eric mad, not that was already.

With those slicked walls contrasting all around Eric, he managed to bring a hand between the two and stroke Alan. If Alan hadn't been shuddering enough, he jolted at the extra stimulation Eric gave him. Beads of sweat formed upon their brows and necks, some dripping down their faces, Eric's hand was no exception when it began to moisten itself, giving him less traction to pump Alan's hard arousal.

"AH! Eric! F-fuck!" Alan cursed. The profanity was unexpected but Alan doing this with Eric was even more unexpected, Eric hummed and kissed Alan's neck, nipping and biting at various placing and leaving another mark to show the world Alan was taken. Alan was his. He let Eric come this close to him, close enough to touch him and be inside him. Alan allowed himself to be taken. And he didn't hold back from such a life-changing opportunity. None of them were holding back.

Alan's feminine moans and Eric's hoarse growls bounced off the hallway and resonated in their ears as they neared that climax that threatened to make all the sensations they felt nothing compared to its ravaging waves. Eric was slamming himself into Alan, the smaller reaper never stopped or hesitated to show any sign he was enjoying it; he encouraged Eric to quicken his pace until he was nailed against the wall without any intention of being stopped.

Eric was gritting his teeth, Alan grow louder and louder until he reached a higher octave. He felt Alan clench painfully around him, the next thing that Eric knew, he released himself into him; white light blinded him just for a few endless seconds of that quick shot of pleasure. Eric's entire body grew rigid and he let himself ride out that euphoria that completely blinded his senses briefly. His eyes shut and then opened to find himself leaned against Alan, content with their actions.

Alan had just came down from his high as well, his arched back and parted mouth in that scream had just faded away, he was laying against the wall as well, panting, arms languidly dropping by his side, uncaring for balance. Eric nuzzled his neck into the crock of Alan's neck, murmuring incoherent words that neither of the could understand.

"...hnm?" Alan uttered, his front and Eric's hand were coated in his essence and were in need of a good wash. He gasped when Eric withdrew from him, then he earned a peck on the lips. They were still entwined, Eric still carried him and pressed him against the wall, not allowing him to leave though Alan looked like he didn't mind.

-...-

Years went by, Eric had learned to live with Alan comfortably, they began to read each other like Cinematic Records. Every morning, Alan would greet Eric and vice versa, and every night, when no papers were given for overtime, they would lock doors behind them or go somewhere hidden to ravage themselves. It was the same but Eric would never get bored, he was so close to him, he thought Alan would never break, never fall, until one night, during an overtime assignment, he and Alan were racing playfully across the London rooftops, ready to go home and report their latest collection.

Alan was doing fine. He was sprinting in front of Eric with ease, his death scythe sent away. Eric cursed and rushed to be in front but then he saw Alan loose his footing for a split second. He watched in horror as the brunette slip off the edge of a roof, there was no effort into trying to regain ground. He had his hand clenching his chest, cries of agony escaped his fair lips as he was sent plummeting down to the street below. But Eric was quicker and dived down to catch him in midair. They landed in an empty alley, there, Eric settled Alan gently to the ground, he reached to Alan's sleeve and rolled it up to see the Thorns of Death had suddenly spread.

Only last night they were at Alan's wrist, now they were crawling up his forearm and stopping at his elbow.

"E...Eric," Alan coughed out, it was strained and it pained Eric to see him go through this. His other hand was desperately grasping the cloth of his blazer, Eric gathered him in his arms once more and raced for Alan's life.

-...-

Eric waited by Alan's bedside. The man was wrapped in blankets, shivering with a fever but had a damp washcloth on his forehead to keep his temperature down. Nurses told Eric he was free to go, but Eric was firm in wanting to stay, he never moved his spot. He wanted to stay with Alan, he knew he could never end the disease, once a reaper was inflicted with it, it would never let go. He stayed by Alan's bedside, quiet, watching him and never leaving for a break.

It was deathly quiet in the Infirmary. Eric reached to grasp Alan's hand, caressing it, waiting for Alan to come to. An hour passed, the double doors opened with creaks, Eric looked up to see Grell Sutcliff. The normally colorful reaper was silent, he never bounced in his high pumps as he walked over to them. He stood at the foot of Alan's bed, he picked up a clipboard that hung at the edge and read it.

"Will told me to come by," was his only explanation of being there,"the department will know about his condition sooner or later since you brought him through the front doors."

Eric scoffed,"What do you want me to do? Stay at a human hospital and let him get worse?"

Grell didn't smile or backhanded him with a witty remark like he always done. For once in Eric's career, he was seeing a sincere part of Grell. The redhead flipped through the papers and placed the clipboard back in its original position. He was quiet, his eyes shifted left to right, checking to see if there was anyone in the Infirmary though no one was in sight. "...Eric...you love him, don't you?" Eric made a gesture to hit him, ready to throttle him for asking such an obvious question. "Just answer me."

"...I'll commit any sin to share his pain," Eric said coldly.

Grell walked to the other side of Alan. "...there is one cure...just one, one that's considered a sin for all reapers." He was staring down at Alan's sweaty face, his hand went to caress his cheek and to wipe away a few beads of sweat. Eric eyed that hand touching his Alan, but he listened carefully to Grell, an incident like this will happen over and over, and never cease until Alan's soul was eaten from the inside and torn to shreds by the Thorns of Death, the souls that he pitied all those years before. "...a thousand innocent human souls, the Thorns of Death will find it as compensation for the reaper's own soul and consume those instead."

Then Grell's solemn look was destroyed and easily reverted to a mischievous one, one in which he smiled. His lips curled and his pearly white shown. He leaned forth, he was inches away from Eric, Eric instantly looked at him. Eric saw those fake eyelashes bat, he could count them if he could. He glared at the redhead atop of Alan, clearly he had some sort of honor but held no respect for the sick reaper below him.

"A thousand, Eric...and only a hundredth of the souls you collect by yourself are pure at all. Would you sacrifice everything...just to save a dead man?" Grell whispered it maliciously, he giggled softly. "Hnm?"

"If it'll keep me from being lonely in this eternal life, I'll commit any sin," he repeated solidly. Grell snapped back to a strait position, he whirled around and the sound of his heels clicking against the floor. He was walking towards the double doors. "...so you came here to tell me that?"

Grell paused and turned, he was fiddling with his hair, he sighed,"I would say that I envy you and Alan's perfect relationship, it is quite a shame to see it destroyed a few years from now...I was so envious, I wondered if I should tell you what I just said, but I suppose I feel sympathetic for you two. I hadn't seen much color on our floor, you and Alan simply made that gray aisle look colorful." Without another word, Grell turned back and left the room. The double doors slammed shut and Eric couldn't do any more than to hold Alan's hand and contemplate what he should do.

He looked at his own hands. They were the hands of a worker and a lover, never a killer, but he vowed to sin for Alan.

-...-

A week had passed, Alan roused himself from his fever, he awoken with a painful groan. He somehow brought himself to sit up, he glanced around the Infirmary, only to find it was empty and it was morning. He noticed a batch of erica flowers sitting in a vase by his bedside, along with a little card. He reached over to it and to read the words, it was slightly messy but it was clearly Eric's penmanship:

_I dropped by the shop and got you these, I know you love them_  
><em>-Love, Eric<em>

Alan gave a warm smile and placed the note back. Little did he know that Eric stolen those flowers from a funeral he created.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


End file.
